Another Tiger
by fgfgmyfgtr
Summary: Neko, a white tiger, visits an old friend, Tigress. He moves back from Japan to get away from the chaos there, but did it follow him to China? Cover image made by MadiMayhem.
1. Chapter 1

She hears a noise in the late evening. It's too late for this kind of thing. She closes a box and goes out to her rock to meditate. She hears a noise behind her and punches. The Thing she punches at catches her fist.

"Y'know, after seven years, I thought you would know when I was there."

"Neko! When did you get back from Japan?"

"About three days ago."

"That's great! Shifu would be grateful to know of your return."

"Oh… You're right. I forgot to visit Shifu."

They walk to the courtyard to meet with Shifu and the sunset's golden rays turning Tigress's orange fur a vibrant fire color and Neko's white fur a brilliant pale gold.

"You look great, you have really matured. Time has treated you well." Neko compliments her.

She looks into his deep blue eyes. "You too! I mean, after the time with the noodle pan and-"

"I thought we were never going to talk about that again."

She laughs and they arrive at the courtyard gate and he opens it for her.

"Tigress? Why are you back so early?" Shifu questions.

"I ran into an old friend."

"Hello Shifu. It's been a long time, where's Master Oogway? I have something to tell him."

Shifu's face fell. "Oogway died. I'm sorry."

"That's sad to hear, he was a great Master."

They all share a sad moment together and Neko wipes his eyes.

"Who's this?"

Neko back flips away from the new voice and takes a defensive position.

"Calm down Neko, this is Po, the Dragon Warrior."

"You are the Dragon Warrior? Not to be disrespectful but, you do not seem like it. Would you mind if we sparred?"

"Not at all."

They both take fighting positions, Po charges first and Neko dodges it. Po turns around and punches, Neko catches it and an audible crack could be heard.

"Man, do you punch trees too?"

"No, I punch rock."

"I was kidding!"

"I wasn't. Does your have dojo have anything to eat? I am famished."

"I could make Hunan noodles." Tigress suggests.

"I could make spicy bean buns to go with them." Neko adds on.

"Wait, you guys are making food?" Po complains. He starts to follow but Shifu stops him.

"Let them go, they have much to catch up on."


	2. Chapter 2

You people flatter me, here's another chapter.

"So you sang to a villager before she died?"

"It was sad, but I respected her last wish."

"That's sad to hear."

"Hey, think of instead. A girl worth fighting for." Neko sings.  
"Huh?" Tigress gives him a confused look.  
"That's what I said. A girl worth fighting for." Neko continues.

It dawns on her what he's singing.

"I want him paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars." She sings and He smiles.  
"My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars…" He flexes his muscles then drops his arms.  
Po walks by, "I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like. It all depends on what she cooks like, beef, pork, chicken…"  
"Mmm" They sing along.  
"Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer." Tigress sings.  
"And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor." Neko sings back.  
"You can guess what we have missed the most since we went off to war? What do we want?" They sing together.  
"A girl/guy worth fighting for." They sing together.

"My girl will think I have no faults." Neko sings.  
"That I'm a major find." Monkey joins in.  
"How 'bout a girl who's got a brain? Who always speaks her mind?" Tigress questions.  
"Always." Neko assures her.  
"My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her." Mantis laughs.  
"He thinks he's such a lady killer." Neko jabs.

Crane walks by. "I've a girl back home who's unlike any other."  
"Yet the only girl who'd love him is his mother." Neko whispers to Tigress.  
"But when we come home, in victory, they'll line up at the door." They all sing together.  
"What do we want?" Neko sings his solo.  
"A girl/guy worth fighting for!" They all finish.

"A lovely song, You should sing more." Shifu compliments.

"Thank you." Tigress and Neko say back.

"Po, we made you bean buns." Neko hands him a bowl.

He eats one and runs off to find water.

"Careful, they're spicy." Neko calls after him.

Shifu laughs and leaves.

"Well, what do you want to do now?"

"Want to punch trees?"

"Sure, why not." They walk out and the rest look at them like they're crazy.

They walk out of the courtyard into the night.

"I forgot how much I loved the stars here. But they don't compare to your eyes." Neko looks at her.

She blushes. "Thank you. It looks like you need new clothing."

He rubs the fur on the back of his neck. "Yea, arrows kinda destroy pants."

"I know a clothing store that we can visit. They sell great pants. And vests, winter is coming."

"That would be nice."

They walk down the stairs and into the town. They walk into a clothing store and Neko bumps into a sheep, she drops her clothing and he bends to help her pick it and she gives him a terrified look.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault." He apologizes.

"Th-that's o-ok." She stutters.

Tigress leads him to a clothing rack with pants on them. Neko chooses a few blue and white pairs and a fancy blue and silver pair.

"Any vests?" He asks.

"Over here sir." The store manager directs him.

"Thank you."

They look around for vest and find a blue and silver one. He also picks out a blue and white one.

"So, when is the Holiday Festival?"

"In one week, preparation is going to be nuts and even you are going to be needed, probably to entertain the children."

"Well, I will do my best."

She smiles, "You always do."

A/N: Foreshadowing...


	3. Chapter 3

I have a virus on my computer. I may be unresponsive for a couple weeks. Also, this chapter is an attempt at writing in a darker style. Tell me how I do.

He hears the sound of metal penetrating flesh. He turns to see Tigress on the ground. He takes out the assassin and runs to her side. Her breathing is ragged.

"Tigress!" Neko staunches the wound and looks in her eyes. Her blood turns his snowy fur red.

"It's too late… I've lived my life. Goodbye." She sobs and lets out her last breathe. Tears roll down his cheeks. He grasps her hand. [1]

"I need you." He laments.

He wakes with a start. He stumbles down the hall and crushes a vase. He pushes his way through the courtyard gates. He wobbles down the Staircase of One-thousand Steps and into the town.

"Tigress?" A male voice questions. His heart turns at the mention of her name.

"No, I'm Neko." He answers. He looks at the advertisement. "Mr. Ping, is it?"

"Yes, do you want to come in?"

"Thank you, I will join you."

He walks in and follows Mr. Ping into his house; he sits in a chair and looks at the art on the wall.

"So, what bothers you?" He asks.

"Nothing…" Neko snaps.

"I will make you soup, you can mope if you want to." Ping decides.

He starts cutting vegetables and Neko thinks about her dying.

"She died." He sobs.

"Hmm… Who would that be?" Mr. Pings questions.

"Tigress, I love her. It was a dream." Neko whispers

"It was a dream. No?" Ping answers.

"It was so real." Tears roll down his cheeks.

"But it did not happen. It was a dream, from your mind. That is your greatest fear. You are afraid to lose her." Mr. Ping consoles and hands him soup. "You have a big day today."

Neko accepts it and looks at him. "Thank you."

[1] Sorry, that part was kinda dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Two chapters written in one day! This was chapter was already thought up I just had time to write. Also, I've made YouTube and twitch profiles. So watch out for my comments. Tigergirl713, I'm gonna PM you sometime this week, expect it.

"Shifu, I need to talk to you." Neko bluntly states.

Shifu finishes his orders and walks over. "This better be important, the villagers are having a hard time in this weather and they don't know what to do."

"This is very important." They walk away.

"Then what is it?!" Shifu snaps.

"Samurai from Japan may be following me." Neko explains. "This is why I came to China, to lose them."

"This is troubling, how long do you think you have?"

"A week at the least before they reach the valley." Neko whispers.

"I will think on this. Entertain the children for now." Shifu finishes.

They walk back and children swarm Neko. [1]

"Hello, what are your names?"

"Ping! Su! Yao! Mei!" They all shout at once.

He invites them to a quiet corner and sits down. "Do you guys have questions about me?"

"What's on your back?"

"This is a Daito." He draws it and shows them. [2]

"What's the other?"

"Oh, this is a Wakizashi." He draws the other and shows them both. "The Wakizashi is usually shorter."

He hears a crash and stands up armed. He looks back at the children. "Stay here." He orders.

He sees Tigress collapse and he runs to her. A needle is sticking out of her neck. "Drugs." He mutters and the world goes dark.

[1] Suffer the children come unto me. XD These thoughts are gonna get me killed.

[2] Thank you Google! Daito, I think is the proper name.


	5. Chapter 5

Tigergirl713 and I put about four hours into this chapter trying to make it the best for you guys, sorry it's short but this is all we could come up with.

Her head is swimming, everything is a blur and the lights burn her retinas. She can hear voices in the other room but can't comprehend what they're saying. Tigress can see Neko's blurred figure unmoving on the bed. Everything slowly comes into focus. She can hear the Warriors in the other room.

Po speaks in a whisper. "I don't trust him, he shows up and says he knows Tigress, then makes spicy bean buns and gives them to me."

Viper speaks for Neko. "They obviously know each other, why can't you trust him?"

"He's different and Tigress has been out with him."

Mantis speaks next. "She hasn't seen him for seven years, Po."

Tigress slowly gets out of bed and opens the door. She is standing behind Po and he is unaware of her presence. The five stare at her. Monkey turns the corner into the hallway and sees the commotion, then turns around and goes back from whence he came.

"Well, Po." Tigress starts and Po jumps back. "You trust me, can you not trust my judgment? And is this really all about bean buns and me spending time with an old friend?"

"No, bu-"Po starts.

"You are so childish, Po. We're done here."

Tears roll down her cheeks and she sits by Neko. There is a large cut on his bicep.

"Are you kidding Po? He's injured and you did nothing about it?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm so excited!" Po shouts and runs away.  
"Why?" Neko defensively moves away.  
"Today's the Winter Festival." Tigress explains.  
He sits there awkwardly and waits for someone to give him instructions. Crane takes pity on him.  
"C'mon Neko." He says. "We're going to get something." Crane walks down the hall into the courtyard. He walks out to the top of the steps. "You want me to fly you down?"  
"Sure." Neko replies. He grabs Crane's leg. Crane glides to the bottom of the steps. Crane lets him down and walks into the town. They pass a hat store and Crane buys a new hat. Then to a fabric store. Crane talks to the shop manager and pays for a piece of fabric. He gently takes Neko's arm and wraps it around his bandages.  
"Is this just to hide my wound?" He asks.  
"Yes." Crane replies.  
"What's it say?" Neko looks at it, trying to decipher the Chinese language.  
"Try to figure it out by the end of the festival, if you can't I'll tell you, ok?" Crane suggests.  
"You've got a deal."  
"Let's go to the festival."  
But, unbeknownst to them, the girls were in a clothing store across the street.  
"This is stupid." Tigress complains.  
"Well, you need to look pretty." Viper explains for the millionth time. "Try this on." She hands tigress a dress. Tigress groans and goes to the dressing room.  
"Who's that?" The young shop attendant asks Viper.  
"Thant's Neko, Yáng."  
"He's not that bad looking…"  
"Oh, I doubt you're going to get him, he is Tigress'." Viper informs her,.  
Tigress comes out of the dressing room."Is this good for you?" Tigress spins for them.  
"Maybe… You pick one out."  
Viper and Yáng turn back to the window. "How is his voice?"  
"He has a low voice, but it's not a rumble or overly low. He has a nice baritone voice. Good singing voice too." Viper tells her.  
"Too bad he belongs to Tigress…"  
"Is this good?" Tigress asks.  
She is wearing a black dress with long sleeves.  
"Well, you look like…" The sheep starts.  
"You look like a widow." Viper tells her.  
Yáng gives her a pained look.  
"Sorry about being blunt."  
"What about this?" Tigress grabs Silver with blue flower accents.  
"That's perfect."  
"Finally we're done."

Part 1 of 2. Also, there are eastereggs in this story. Neko, in Japanese, is cat in english. So, if you see an OC name, translate it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Be my guide?" Neko gives Crane a worried look.  
'You'll be fine, just ask them." Crane gestures to pigs and sheep in shining silk robes.  
"Thanks."  
"Don't mention it." Crane walks away.

Neko walks up to obvious kung fu masters. He bumps into one. "Sorry, my fault." The snow leopard assures him that he is ok and makes his way to the latrine. A massive ox notices him.

"Another tiger!" [1] He claps him on the back, Neko doesn't move an inch. "Strong build too!" The drunken mass walks away.  
"Stay off the sake, friend." Neko encourages.  
"Oh, at any party he goes to, he gets drunk. Doesn't have alcohol in the mountains." A snake tells him.  
"Shame." A croc laments.  
"It was nice meeting you all." Neko compliments.

A fast Chinese song is played and a sheep grabs him. The sheep gives him a sheepish smile. [2] They dance traditionally then he spins her around and dips her. They spin again and he picks her up and sets her down gracefully. The waltz ends and they thank each other.

"Didn't think you a dancer Neko." He turns to see Tigress, in a beautiful dress.  
"Well, if you want to dance…" Neko says with a charming smile.  
"Please." Tigress quips back.

They assume dancing position and start. They look into eachothers eyes. Neko thinks of all the times he saved her from bandits or washed her wounds, and came to a realization, he loved her. Not as a friend, but something more, and he couldn't shake it. Meanwhile, Tigress was thinking the same. But didn't know if he loved her back. Unbeknownst to both of them, that they had become the center of the dance. Tigress suddenly realized this, and Neko noticed her expression.

"Why does it matter, Gris?" He gently turns her face to meet his gaze. "It shouldn't."[3]  
Tears roll down her cheeks and the song ends.

"Attention visitors, make your way to the dining tables." Shifu announces.

Everyone goes to the long dining tables. Shifu directs the Furious Five, Po, and Neko on where they sit. Neko and Tigress and the rest of the Five sit to the let of Shifu and Po and the Palace Advisors sit to his right.

"Let the feast begin!" Shifu commands. Sheep and ducks walk out carrying dishes. They were laid in the middle of the tables. Dishes of rice, cabbage and fruit are laid down. Instantly the villagers dig in, much to the contrast of the kung fu warriors, who decided what to eat carefully, as not to overeat and hurt themselves, except for Po, he ate faster than the Villagers. The warriors told battle stories and drank wine. Until Shifu stood and a gong ring, he gestures to Neko and says, "In honor of our wonderful guest, Neko, the Tiger Master from Japan, we will be serving high quality sake. And now a speech from Neko himself."

A goose hands him a glass of the previously mentioned drink and Neko stands.

"Thank you Master Shifu, it is truly an honor to be here. And I wish the best health to all of you. As they say in my country, ワインと後半立ち上がりは、貧困に短くカットされています  
or 'wine and late-rising are shortcuts to poverty', so while this may be fun, don't get too carried away."

"Yes. Please don't." A mysterious voice consoles from the front of the hall.

[1] See what I did there?

[2] I did it again.

[3] For any of you that wanted this pairing, it is going to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

_This is Japanese,_ this is english.

"Yes, please don't." A voice consoles.  
"Who're you?" Shifu questions.

Neko steps forward. He snarls in his tiger ferocity. _"Jaaku. Leave this place."_

The leopard steps forward. " _"Ah, but I just got here, why should I leave?"_

 _"Because, it seems, that any building you walk into burns to the ground."_ He sees Jaaku start to make a snide comment. _"Or explodes."_ He adds.  
 _"You're no fun…"_ Jaaku whines. "I'll just take your friend then."

An ox grabs Neko from behind and locks him its iron grip. Neo struggles as they take Tigress, "No!" He flips the ox over him and rushes toward Jaaku. Four crocs block his path, he defeats them, and unsheathes his swords. He starts to cut through everything that challenged him. But he was not fast enough, the assailants got away, and he roars toward the sky.

"Nooooooo!"

This is filler, I'm sorry. This is where I need ideas.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is weird...

She drifts into consciousness and slowly takes in her surroundings, mossy stone bricks, rusty bars through which frigid air was flowing, damp straw was littered on the floor. She hears the door open and rushes forward to attack them, but cannot because of steel shackles that are attached to the wall.

"Oh no, that is how not to treat your caretaker, my dear." Jaaku smiles.

"Caretaker?" Tigress snarls.

"Well, I sorry you feel that way, Such anger twist your beauty. Alas, my Chinese not good." He circling her.

"My Japanese isn't good." She growls. "Why did you take me?"

"Because your friend tiger abandoned the Japanese Imperial Army." Jaaku explains poorly, running his paw along her face.

"Why?" She asks, shrugging his paw off.

"Because prophesy." Jaaku grins, "A tiger is might general, but white tiger is almighty ruler."

"He didn't want it did he?" Tigress laments.

"He did not. Would make great ruler. I will talk you later, my kitty." Jaaku touches her once more and leaves.

A substantial amount of time came until a guard came to bring her food, which she refused. She wouldn't eat, if Jaaku sought her as a prize, he would never get her.


	10. Chapter 10

div class="round8 bubbledLeft" style="max-height: 999999px; border-radius: 8px; margin-top: 5px; clear: both; padding: 6px; border: 1px solid #cdcdcd; overflow: auto; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background-color: #f7ed9f;""This is all your fault!" Mantis yells at Neko, who looks down at the ground shamefully. "If you hadn't come to China, she would not have gotten captured."br /br /"Yes, why don't you just go back to Japan?" Monkey /br /"Wait guys-" Viper /br /"No, he's right." Po says "Neko, killed people."br /br /"If this is how you all feel, then I will leave." He sheathes his swords, grabs his bag and starts for the door of the Jade /br /"Neko! Wait!" Viper slithers after /br /Neko jumps from the top of the steps into the town below. He walks into a hotel to purchase a room for the upcoming night when VIper finally reaches /br /"Neko, don't listen to them, they don't know what they're talking about." Viper tries to calm his /br /"Why? I killed seventeen people." Neko /br /"Because, you are the only one to save her." She tells /br /"Well, my reptilian friend, I need some time." Neko /br /"Take all the time you need." Viper slithers /br /Neko turns to the manager, "Room for one please."br /br /"Yessir."br /br /Hours pass before Neko leaves his room. He walks into the local bar and sits. br /br /"What'll be? Kitty-cat." The bartender asks /br /"Whichever drink has the most alcohol." Neko /br /"I believe dat would be da Sake that the stupid Japanese cat brought with 'im, y'hear?" The bartender pours him a /br /"As clear as glass." Neko takes a /br /"Good, what's got 'ya down in the 'umps?" The bartender cleans out a glass and looks at /br /"A friend died." He finishes his glass. He holds it out to the owner. He receives it full of /br /" 'Ow 'bout that?"br /br /"Eh, not my favorite. But better than most." Neko /br /"Good, if all ye drink is this stuff, I'll pay for it."br /br /"Thanks friend." Neko /br /"No prob'."br /br /Time passes and Viper finds her way into the bar and sees /br /"Neko!" She /br /"hemy grirl, hozw yuo idoin'?" He /br /"Are you stoned?" She /br /Neko takes a sip of his drink, pauses for a moment and then starts. "lirke a baeggr."br /br /"You are done drinking." She /br /"Btu-ok." Neko stumbles toward the /br /"Shifu's gonna kill me." Viper mutters/div 


	11. Chapter 11

I realized that I am more of an OC author.

"My flower, you eat, you will die." Jaaku flirts touching Tigress's cheek.

"No. You peice of scum." Tigress snarls.

"You choice." Jaaku decides.

* * *

"So, you got drunk and passed out in the training hall." Po sneers.

"Because of you." Neko snarls.

"If you had never come, then she would not be gone." Po insults. "It should have been you."

Neko roars and explodes toward Po. Po looks at him with in fear, and turns to run. Neko punches him in the gut and follows with a jab to the kidney. He then unsheathes his claws and cuts Po's arms, he kicks Po in the back and out the door. Po lands in the dirt and turns around to look at the enraged tiger.

"And if you hadn't been stuffing your fat mouth then you could have saved her." Neko spits and walks away. "Because you don't understand her."

This is a short one. Just an idea I had. I have another story, based off of Neko you should check out. It's called "Sanharan's Adventure" You can read about him in my profile. 1+ reviews for next chapter.


End file.
